His Slave
by Konohamaya Uzumaki
Summary: Hinata is disowned by her father and as punishment she's sent away to Konoha as a slave. Itachi's slave. Also she's forced not to say who she truly is otherwise her being a slave would bring shame towards the clan and the Uchiha clan here is still alive
1. unwanted slave

**Story: His slave**

**Chapter 1: Unwanted Slave**

**Rating: T**

"Hinata-sama don't hesitate" Neji told his cousin who was about to land a blow and just as he was about to flip her over she took his advice and just before she was sent flying she blocked the tentketsus in his arms rendering his gentle fist technique useless.

"Hinata-sama!" a maid rushed in the secret basement.

Hiashi a well known diplomat who lived with his two daughters and nephew on the outskirts of the land of fire in his luxurious mansion but the aging shinobi gave up on his two daughters of ever being capable of becoming successful kunoichi and lead the clan one day so he taught his nephew the ways of the shinobi hoping that he will lead the clan whilst forbidding his two daughters of becoming kunoichi.

His youngest daughter took it fairly well and didn't spare a second thought at her not being allowed to become a kunoichi but her older sister Hinata didn't. It wasn't because she hated Neji, no far from it but she wanted to prove herself in the eyes of her father and everyone else who treated her like a helpless little girl so she pleaded with her cousin to teach her which he complied to and they've been training in secret in this basement ever since.

"Hinata-sama" her maid Tsukiko yelled once again to get their attention and when she got it she said worriedly "Hinata-sama your father sent me for you and there are his advisors with him in his office whatever it is must be big so you better hurry up"

"On it" she said as she quickly hopped in a shower careful not to wet her hair cause there's no way it would dry in time, dried herself in towel, hurriedly put on an indigo kimono and as she was putting on her sandals Tsukiko sprayed some perfume that smelled like daisies on her and brushed her hair neatly.

She finished all this in ninja speed so it only took a couple of minutes than she ran as fast as her tired feet could take her out of the basement and into her father's office and knocked politely getting a harsh "Enter!" in return making Hinata tremble in fear of what's to come but she still held her head up as to not show her discomfort.

Hiashi didn't even motion for her to take a seat and said in a cruel voice "I've heard that you are training to be a kunoichi?" It wasn't a question it was a statement as if daring her to deny him.

At first Hinata's eyes widened than she lowered her head to the ground not daring to look at him right now nodded numbly because she couldn't trust her voice right now.

"As much as I would like to kill you right here and now for disobeying me I'd much rather punish you for your actions and I got a perfect idea in mind. I heard Uchiha Fugaku is looking for a slave for his eldest son. I'm sure becoming a slave would be a fitting punishment for you"

Hinata's head quickly rose to look at her father with widened eyes as she tried to fight back her tears after all she was doing all this not for herself but to prove herself to everyone, her family and him.

"Also I can't let you ruin the family name by letting rumours spread that the Hyuuga heiress is a slave so you will not be allowed to reveal your identity and as the matter for your eyes you'll be given contacts. You're hereby no longer a part of this clan and if you dare tell anyone who you _were_" he emphasized the were since she was no longer a hyuuga "-I won't reconsider my first option meaning you'll be disposed of. Permanently. Take her away"

With that last order a few guards dragged her out leaving an irritated Hiashi and an overly happy male secretary Washi who was smirking as he saw the guards take Hinata away 'Excellent this is just perfect I didn't just get the heiress out of the way but I've also informed Lord Hiashi of Neji training her that would surely take away his chances of ever ruling the clan and Hanabi is a hundred years too early. Leaving the fool with no one as a suitable heir and after I push a few buttons I'll manipulate him into thinking my way and my daughter would take the title as heiress which she truly deserves'

The guards literally threw Hinata inside a room where she was given a slave attire that looked more like a sack of potatoes that was 'sewed' in a dress and plunged some black contacts in her eyes making her clutch her eyes in pain.

Than as they were taking her away Neji and Hanabi both ran out towards the entrance to the girl that was about to be taken away.

Hanabi let her sad tears flow down her cheeks as she ran towards her big sister along with her cousin who seemed just as worried and sad even if he wouldn't show it but before she could hug her sister goodbye for one last time the guards dragged her away kicking and screaming "Hanabi! Neji!" for once the shy girl didn't think twice about her actions for this might be the last time she saw them.

Exactly as Hanabi seemed to reach her and their fingertips touched briefly Hinata was harshly thrown inside an old carriage and was driven away leaving behind a worried cousin who kept thinking to himself 'I'm sorry Hinata this is all my fault' and a sobbing sister who was being embraced in a weird like hug from Neji (he never hugged anyone before)

* * *

Itachi was not having one of his best days. He couldn't train in peace because his stupid fangirls kept squealing too loudly leaving him unable to concentrate fully and normally he'll cast a genjutsu on them but the Hokage made it perfectly clear not to and now that he finally was starting to get a hang on the technique he was working on even with the constant interruptions his mum came to fetch him first she congratulated him with a "Happy birthday" and than she told him his father had a present for him.

Itachi was not stupid no far from it he had already figured out what his father was planning on giving him after all it's a tradition for every Uchiha that turns 18 gets a slave well actually Itachi was now 19 but only because he had convinced his father that he didn't need a slave but the Uchiha prodigy knew that there's no way he'll be able to stall another year. Not only did he completely hate the idea of having a slave but even more the very thought of having to babysit since his fangirls were most likely going to try to kill her so he'll be stuck protecting her 24/7 even at night just in case they'll try to kill her in her sleep 'Oh joy. Just how I want to spend my time' he thought sarcastically.

Itachi entered his house with his face carefully neutral.

"Ahh Itachi finally you get here. It's been two hours since I sent for you" Fugaku his father complained.

Itachi didn't think twice before replying "I was hoping you'd change your mind" he received an angry eye twitch but nothing else since his father already caught on and wouldn't play in his son's game like last year.

"Nice try son but you're not getting out of this that easily"

"Also you've got an important meeting with the Hokage. Wouldn't want you to be late" Itachi smirked knowing his father would catch on but not soon enough.

Fugaku suddenly remembered as he thought furiously 'So that's why he came late to make me late. That way I can either give up and go to the Hokage's or I could stay here and give him the slave thus making me go to Lady Tsunade's late and I could just prepare myself a coffin. Brilliantly thought my son now whatever I choose I lose either way'

Fugaku motioned for someone to enter the room and a girl that looked to be a few years younger than him entered with his mother who was holding her in a one arm hug.

The girl was wearing a sack of potatoes, the 'dress' had no sleeves and it barely reached the middle of her thighs making it extremely dangerous for her if she bent down to pick up something and she didn't have any shoes on. Her indigo waist length hair was let loose and her bangs framed her face making her black eyes stick out more but in a good way.

"Itachi this is your slave. Mikoto already showed her around the house so you can take her to your room now" at that Itachi sent him a glare that if looks could kill Fugaku would be a hundred times killed.

Fugaku assured his son "Don't worry I'm sure the Hokage will kill me so no need to keep hoping. Now I'm leaving to my doom see you at dinner"

"Good luck dear" Mikoto said trying to encourage her husband who looked gloomier than Shikamaru right now.

After her husband left Mikoto was about to leave for the kitchen when Itachi hissed lowly so only she could hear "Don't you dare leave me" but his mother only smiled smugly "Don't worry she's a nice girl and you need to socialize" and she patted his head making Itachi feel like a lost puppy making Hinata to think 'And I thought _my_ family was weird. This family definitely should be put in the book of records'

Itachi grudgingly led her upstairs and as he watched his mother retreat to the kitchen he mumbled to himself "traitor"

Itachi opened the door for her and they both got inside.

Downstairs in the kitchen Mikoto was drinking some tea when suddenly she heard a feminine scream making her drop her cup but she didn't even glance down at the now broken cup and instead looked up and noticed the scream came from possibly Itachi's room "What the hell are they doing up there?" she asked no one in particular.

**Please review and sorry if i made Hiashi too mean but i had to becuase that was the only way to fit him in the story**


	2. Settling in?

_**Story: His Slave**_

_**Chapter 2: Settling in?**_

_**Rating: T for safety **_

**This is how old everyone is in my story:**

**Hiashi: 46**

**Washi: in his forties too**

**Fugaku: 46**

**Mikoto: 41**

**Itachi: 19**

**Neji: 18**

**Sasuke: 17**

**Hinata: 17**

**Hanabi: 12**

**Aiko: 11**

**Ainashi: 11**

**If I forgot to list anyone just tell me and I'll add them oh and yeah I know that in reality Itachi is 6 years old older than Hinata but in my story he's only 2 years older.**

_Itachi opened the door for her and they both got inside._

_Downstairs in the kitchen Mikoto was drinking some tea when suddenly she heard a feminine scream making her drop her cup but she didn't even glance down at the now broken cup and instead looked up and noticed the scream came from possibly Itachi's room "What the hell are they doing up there?" she asked no one in particular._

Mikoto stomped her way upstairs as she grumbled angrily "Honestly! I know that's what a slave is for but do they **this** loud!"

Once she reached Itachi's door she punched the door letting her presence known without knocking as to show how angry with them she was.

Itachi opened the door and his mother analyzed the room with hawk-like eyes. First they landed on the trembling Hinata with her eyes wide as saucers, than her calm looking son and as usual no expression was shown, than her eyes landed on what was scaring the little slave. Three random heads _without_ the body _pinned_ to her son's _wall_!

"Souvenir from your last S-rank mission?" she inquired with her right eye twitching with anger and not the slightest remorse for the headless corpses 'After all they don't deserve my pity' than she added to her sudden thought once she saw her son's slave trembling in fear '-And neither does my son I mean come on, what did he run out of clothes to use his hangers for'

"I was going to give them to the Hokage's tomorrow since she's busy with that meeting today, Apparently who ordered the mission wanted the heads of the traitors" Itachi shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

Hinata finally found her voice and screeched at her master "I am not going to sleep in the same room with three heads of people hanging on the-"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaghhh!" Mikoto yelled as an eye ball fell off the hanging heads.

This gory scene had the opposite effect on Hinata instead of running for the hills she got extremely furious and she marched over to her master and slapped him square in the face than after a few seconds she registered what she did and took a few steps back as she mumbled "G…g-g…gomen"

Itachi's hand automatically went to his aching cheek but not in pain in shock because in all his life no woman had _ever_ slapped him instead they all swooned over him to his extreme annoyance.

Mikoto recovered and demanded "Get those out of here! Now!"

Itachi sighed "And where do you expect me to put them because I doubt you'll lend me the freezer" he smirked as he said sarcastically "Or I could always hang them in your closet okaa-san near your favorite dress preferably"

"Ok ok I get the point" Mikoto turned over to the girl still eying the heads in disgust "Sorry Hinata you're going to have to sleep with some unwanted _guests. _I'd tell you to sleep in the guest room but my **immature** sons here not only fought in the house but used the katon (fire style) in the guest room. So unless you'd like to sleep in a room without the walls leaving people to watch you sleep freely you're stuck here with the living dead courtesy of my son"

"Living dead?" Hinata squeaked like a plush toy as she quoted Mikoto's words. She warily looked at the head trying to determine if they'll come back to life as zombies.

Mikoto laughed "I wasn't referring to the heads, girl. I was talking about Itachi becuase thanks to his stoic nature you'd be surprised if he was alive"

Hinata giggled earning a glare from the said man who was feeling totally outnumbered against these two monsters erm girls.

"I'm going to prepare dinner" Mikoto winked at the two "Try to behave little ones"

Itachi glowered at his mum obviously pissed off because she referred to _him_ anbu captain and basically best shinobi as "little"

Right before she skipped off downstairs with a grin she called out "Oh and Itachi be a dear and give her some of your clothes to borrow since that slave attire doesn't suit her at all"

He eyed her and asked the question that has been bogging his mind ever since he first saw her "Why did you become a slave? Because you sure don't seem to be the type to be one"

* * *

*Back in the Hyuuga mansion*

Hiashi was in the training room with a massive headache. He just had a meeting with the hyuuga elders to discuss the loss of the hyuuga heir, the old fools obviously didn't take it well. Since all three; Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji where out of the option and his wife had died eleven years ago newborns where out of the option also.

Than his secretary Washi kindly suggested a solution to their problem. He mentioned how he had two twin daughters and that his elder one exceeded even Neji when he was her age and they all knew that. At first they didn't like the idea of someone from the branch family leading them especially someone younger than little Hanabi but they all knew she was far better than Hiashi's daughter so she was their only hope of becoming the heiress over the Hyuuga clan and reluctantly they had to give in to destiny.

So now here he was with a massive headache _trying_ keyword trying to teach the eleven year old the family jutsus. She kept messing up the form even though she's very strong in other fields he had a feeling it wasn't because of her natural talent. It was because of her excessive training and keeping working at it day and night for days until she got it right.

"Aiko be a bit more on the defensive and don't hesitate to go on the offensive" Hiashi advised Washi's daughter which she politely nodded to.

Aiko had shoulder-length white hair that shined with every movement she made, pale hyuuga eyes with a light blue tint to them, tan skin but not too much, a plain black shirt, black trousers, ninja shoes and a konoha headband on her forehead to hide the cursed seal.

Aiko's younger twin sister entered the training room holding a tray with two pots of tea. Her name was Ainashi literally meaning 'without love' unlike her older sister's name which meant 'beloved'

Ainashi had long dark brown hair that reached her hips it was so dark that her hair could easily be mistaken for black, she had pale hyuuga eyes with a light grey tint to them, pale skin, black sleeveless dress that reached her knees, bandages on her arms and legs, plain black zori and her dark brown bangs covered her forehead from showing the cursed seal. Because she was never allowed to become a kunoichi she didn't have a headband.

Ainashi stood straight and waited with the tea in her hands for someone to acknowledge her. Her father had always beaten her whenever she interrupted and yammered into her head that she should never speak unless spoken to.

Hiashi acknowledged her first and motioned for Aiko that they would be stopping for now to have some tea.

They both sat down and Hiashi took the tray from the youngest's hands. Aiko took a sip from her tea and took a bite from a biscuit which was also on the tray.

Just before he started eating he glanced over at Ainashi who was still standing there waiting to be dismissed whilst Aiko seemed to not even notice her presence at all but it was because she was already used to watching everyone mainly her father treat her little sister lower than dirt that's why this didn't effect her at all.

Hiashi noticed how Ainashi was eying the food greedily "Why don't you have some biscuits after all you made them" he offered kindly, already knowing that his cooks would never be able to cook something this good.

"Huh?" Ainashi's eyes widened in shock and her big sister nearly chocked on the biscuit she was eating. After Ainashi regained her composure she thanked him politely "Arigato Lord Hyuuga" she said as she sat down and bit her biscuit.

After he saw her eating Hiashi turned his attention to Aiko and lectured "While we were training I noticed that the reason you're not doing much progress is because your form is wrong so that's what you should mostly work on"

"I understand Hiashi-sama but I tried I just don't understand why I can't get it right" the eldest explained.

"A-ano" the youngest mumbled in fear because she was scared she'll be punished for speaking but she tried her best to ignore her fear as she thought determinedly 'No matter the consequences I need to help my big sister. She's all I have left'

She continued hesitantly "Aiko's gentle fist form isn't accurate because all her life she was never taught the main branch techniques so she isn't swift enough. Because she wasn't trained in the hyuuga way her agility isn't at all like a hyuuga but like a regular shinobi's. Aiko can train forever in the hyuuga form but she can never learn it, she'll need to start from the beginning with the basics"

Silence followed after this and Ainashi awaited the harsh slap to her face. After all she basically said to his face 'I know something you don't know. So take that baka' even if she didn't mean for it to sound like that she still did correct _the_ leader of her clan over something and that's a bruise to anyone's ego. But what happened next surprised her once again.

"Amazing deduction Ainashi. You truly are something, you really should reconsider becoming a kunoichi" the head of the clan praised the little girl who by now both her and her sister's were wide as saucers because they both knew if this was their father instead Ainashi would be swimming in her own blood by now.

* * *

*Back in the Uchiha mansion*

He eyed her and asked the question that has been bogging his mind ever since he first saw her "Why did you become a slave? Because you sure don't seem to be the type to be one"

Hinata hesitated at first because she knew she'd be killed if she talked too much but for some reason she found she couldn't lie to him so instead she decided to tell him the truth but not the whole truth "It wasn't _my_ choice"

Itachi's eyes narrowed already planning the death of the bastard that dared to do this to _his_ shy, little slave "Who did this to you?"

Hinata was scared on how to answer this but the universe seemed to be on her side for once. Another eye ball fell but this one didn't go splat when it hit the floor instead the eye rolled over to Hinata's feet and just before she could screech some interesting words not fit for anyone to hear she noticed the pupil of the eye or rather pupil less. She scanned over the other heads and saw the same eyes she used to have before she put on the contacts.

"Why did you kill three hyuugas?"

**Okaa-san: a casual way to say mother**

**Gomen: sorry**

**Zori: japanese flip flops (like Jiraiya's shoes but without the platform)**

**Baka: stupid**


	3. Discoveries

**A/N: For those that already made punching bags with Hiashi's face on it ready to punch him to the next millenium. Please reconsider putting him back in your good books becuase he had a reason for sending Hinata away. He's hoping she'll learn a lesson and give up on being a kunoichi and in this chapter you'll see why he doesn't want her to become a kunoichi.**

**Chapter 3: Discoveries**

_Another eye ball fell but this one didn't go splat when it hit the floor instead the eye rolled over to Hinata's feet and just before she could screech some interesting words not fit for anyone to hear she noticed the pupil of the eye or rather pupil less. She scanned over the other heads and saw the same eyes she used to have before she put on the contacts._

_"Why did you kill three hyuugas?"_

Itachi eyed her for a moment trying to decipher as to why she seemed to care so much for someone from a different clan than hers. He looked into her black orbs and for some reason his eyes kept wondering to the white in her eyes it was as if her black orbs didn't belong there but than he shrugged it off thinking 'Being ANBU must be taking a toll on me. I'm becoming paranoid. Maybe I should reconsider that vacation?'

He expertly left his thoughts and answered her question "Top secret mission. They wouldn't even tell _me_ the whole story. All I was told was that they were causing harm for the hyuuga clan from the inside. Something about over-throwing the clan so they had to be eliminated"

"O-over-" she stuttered but was interrupted.

"-Yes so mission's over" Itachi mumbled to himself not expecting Hinata to hear it but unfortunately she did "At least on paper it's over"

Hinata stutters because of the shock "W-what d-d-do yo-u mean?"

"It's just I got a bad feeling about the man that ordered the mission. Of all people to order such a mission would have been the head of the clan to eliminate traitors. But than again his personal secretary has been taking care of the dealings between the hyuuga and konoha for the past eleven years. He acts more like the head of the clan than the real one so I guess it's no surprise that he ordered the mission as well. It's probably nothing"

"Washi ordered this?" Hinata stuttering left when she heard her father's secretary being mentioned.

"Yes" he continued to eye her curiously "How do you know him?"

Hinata lowers her head to the ground and dances around the truth "I don't. I barely know him but word gets around, Itachi-sama" she thought 'Well it's half true I barely ever talked to the guy other than polite greetings and I did hear of him because he's my father's secretary but I guess he doesn't need to know that little detail'

Itachi ignored the '-sama' and nodded. On the outside his face remained stoic but on the inside he didn't believe that story one bit but he didn't want to push his little slave so he decided to ask a more important question "What's your name?"

* * *

*In the hyuuga mansion*

Ainashi was walking her way to the training grounds. She had to leave the training grounds earlier but since she didn't have anything to do Lord Hiashi kindly told her that since they won't be stopping training for a while she can come back to watch her sister train and there's no way she'd refuse. Anything is better than being her father's punching bag.

As she walked she started reoccurring last night's dream 'It's the same dream I kept having for these past few years but recently it's getting clearer and clearer but I still can't understand it'

_Ainashi's dream_

_A pregnant woman dropped to the ground. Crying. Another pregnant woman fell. The first one had a lot of seals on her stomach. Blood. Lots of blood. Than both women were dead soaked in blood from head to toe. Cries of babies were heard._

_End of Ainashi's dream_

She thought 'And I can only see the first woman's face, the other I got no clue and what's with all the crying?'

Than she saw her father Washi walking through another hallway opposite hers but as soon he saw her he changed directions and clenched his fists in anger. She tried to put on her best face but the moment he even glanced at her face he aimed a punch to her face and banged her head mercilessly to the wall. She wanted to cry or do something but she knew that would only get him angrier and end up in a worse predicament so she just bit her lower lip and ignored the pain by trying to think of happy times the only problem was she couldn't think of any.

Washi wanted to beat her up more but he knew where she was heading and he couldn't risk himself getting caught by Hiashi. He looked over her now bleeding face and kicked her face with his foot so hard she hit the wall and coughed blood.

He thought furiously 'Damnit! No matter how much I keep hitting her and make her face bleed. Her face never changes! She still remains the splitting image of that bastard Hiashi! No matter how much I take from him o always lose and get stuck with the losses' when he thought the last part he glared pure venom at Ainashi and with one harsh kick he left her bloody and battered, lying limp on the ground.

She quickly ran to the bathroom to freshen up and hide the bruises and ran at top speed to the training grounds. To safety. Yes that's right safe becuase around her sister and Lord Hiashi she felt safe.

"Ahh Ainashi you made it. I was beginning to think you were held up and couldn't come" Hiashi greets her than he notices some traces of bruises which were obviously been covered up but his byakugan could see through that "What happened to your face?"

"A-ano" she stuttered out of shock because she didn't think he'll notice after all no one ever notices her "I-I fell" she finished lamely and Hiashi nodded but it was plain obvious he didn't believe her but he thought it was nothing probably one of those little tiffs with some friends of hers or something. Obviously he never suspected her father because Hiashi _thinks_ he knows his secretary and to him he's always the most generous person on the planet.

He noticed how Aiko was looking at her and deducted she probably wanted to talk to her little sister alone so he went to sit out of earshot to sip some tea as he watch the two sisters bicker.

Strangely this scene brought back memories of his two daughters when they started bickering over stupid little things (A/N Hinata may have been shy but not around her family or at least around her sister and cousin) and that's when he realized he's missing his daughter more and more each day but meeting the twins has helped him but no matter how much he cares for them they can never replace his two daughters.

He thought 'I'm sorry I did this to you Hinata but I'd rather have you alive yet away from me than stay with me as a kunoichi and die. Just like your mother. She also thought she could handle being a kunoichi but that got her killed and I already lost my wife I don't think I'll survive if I lose one of my precious daughters too. You and your sister are the reason I made it through those tough times after your mother died. So it's better this way, without having you here but at least knowing that my big girl is somewhere out there living not down in a grave. I just hope you find a good life. Hinata you deserve it' than he gave a sad chuckle trying to lighten his depressing mood but to no avail 'I knew you'd believe me after I said I'd kill you if you say more than you have to. Looks like my cold mask has been working better than I thought'

* * *

*In Tsunade's office*

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk with Shizune standing beside her and Fugaku was sitting in a chair opposite her as they discussed the situation.

The blonde said in all her brash glory "I know that the coup d'etat was stopped Uchiha but what I'm saying is that not everyone in your clan agrees with that"

"Hai just what I was thinking Hokage-sama" Fugaku agreed but more politely.

Tsunade questioned "Than I'm guessing you know who are the uchihas that are rebelling right?" the blonde hoped he'd say yes but faith's always a bitch to her.

"No I'm afraid not. I just hope they won't destroy the peace in Konoha. We've worked so hard to detain it and avoid bloodshed" the head of the Uchiha said glumly.

"Oink" the pig in Shizune's arms said as if nodding to what the Uchiha just said making Fugaku twitch an eye that a pig had listened whilst the Hokage seemed busy pondering about something else most likely sake or another bet and ignoring him. He felt like falling over in his chair in shock like any regular person would have but Fugaku Uchiha was not like any regular person so instead he resorted to twitching his eye and boring a hole through Tsunade's head which only made him angrier because she didn't even seem to notice.

* * *

*In the Uchiha's mansion*

"What's your name?" Itachi asked making the slave widen her eyes in shock.

'I can't tell him my name or I'll be killed so I'll just have to make up one. Umm let's see…' than she remembered her eyes the way they looked before, without the contacts so she voiced "Hitomi"

Itachi looked again at her eyes automatically as he thought 'Strange that name means the pupil of the eye. That name is generally given to someone with especially beautiful eyes' it was definitely strange since her eyes looked normal enough. One could even go so far as to say they're lifeless but Itachi wasn't just anyone he kept pondering on the possibilities and one of them was of her being a hyuuga but that possibility was very low so far.

"Nice to meet you, Hitomi" he said politely than he started looking through his closet and pulled out a shirt and some shorts and handed them over to her "here"

Hinata took the clothes and said confusedly "Aren't you going to leave?"

Itachi didn't even move a muscle "No"

By now Hinata was so red that she would have even put a tomato to shame, her feet started going wobbly and after she nearly fainted she saw him say with a smirk "I'm not going to leave _my_ room but _you_ can change in the bathroom"

When she saw his smirk she deducted that that was payback for her earlier slap 'I nearly fainted! If he thinks he's going to get out of this that easily he's so wrong, but he already took a slap I doubt I'll catch him off guard again' she smiled "This calls for the indirect approach, being a kunoichi myself puts me at an advantage especially since he thinks I'm a helpless civilian …erm slave' but than her smile faded when she remembered about Washi, she already knew something was up and she was going to find out tonight. She had already made a plan.

* * *

*In the hyuuga mansion*

It was dark out and Ainashi walked down the stairs to the basement like she always does because in the basement is where the main branch store their wine and alcohol. After a long, harsh day of getting beaten she loved to take her mind off it all especially since tomorrow is her birthday. And every time her birthday comes Aiko gets the special treatment and she gets beaten triple as usual so she needs to be super happy to survive tomorrow's list of torture.

But instead of finding an empty basement with a bunch of crates filled with alcohol as usual she saw a crying Hanabi leaning against the crates clutching a photo to her chest.

Ainashi didn't want to get caught 'stealing' alcohol so she hurriedly tried to get back up the stairs but Hanabi had already spotted her and questioned "Ainashi?"

Said girl felt a vein pop in her head 'Perfect just perfect. When I want people to notice me they don't and when I want to remain invisible they notice me. Just my luck. I bet my luck is even worse than the Hokage's and that's definitely something'

Ainashi made the brightest fake smile that would have even made the emotionless Sai run for the money "Hanabi-sama"

Hanabi was too worried and sad to even think about what Ainashi of all people was doing down there in the basement so Hanabi pleaded "Please don't tell anyone you saw me down here"

Ainashi went down the stairs, nodded and asked kindly "Is something troubling you Hanabi-sama?"

"Just Hanabi is fine" the older hyuuga said trying to change the subject but the other pretended that she didn't notice and pressed on "What's that?" she pointed at the photo that Hanabi was currently clutching to her chest for dear life.

Hanabi finally gave in "It's my mother. Tomorrow is the day she died eleven years ago. This is a photo of her"

"Oh I see" Ainashi said knowingly "I know a little bit of what that feels like. You see my mother also died eleven days ago tomorrow" she laughed sadly trying to lighten up the depressing mood "It's my birthday too tomorrow. Destiny sure has perfect timing for me"

"Oh I'm sorry" Hanabi empathized "I wish I could say Happy Birthday but I doubt it'll be 'happy' for you"

"Its okay I never got to meet my mum. You see she died giving birth to me and my sister. It still hurts but not as much as it would have if I actually got to meet and understand her. All I got are the photos but I still can't seem to understand her" and she thought to herself 'Except pity her. Even in the photos in which she is smiling in, I can still see the sadness in her eyes. Father must have treated her badly too. In all the pictures she's always sad. Till the day she died she always faked a smile for appearance but never felt happiness with father and neither have I. All he ever brought to us was pain and misery but I still don't understand you mum unlike me you could have left him but you didn't. You stayed with him till the day you died'

"Well I hardly remember my mum either. You see I was only a year old when she died and Hinata was six. Hinata remembers her more than I do but I still remember some little things" Hanabi lets go of the photo and shows it to Ainashi.

Ainashi's eyes widen and she recalled the dream she keeps having once again. The same woman on the photo was the same woman in her dream, the first one, the only one whose face she saw. Even with all the blood that she appeared to be soaked in Ainashi still managed to recognize the face that haunted her each night for the past few years.

"T-that's-" Ainashi fiddled with her words not knowing what to say. She was too shocked to say anything. The same woman that she saw die millions of times in her nightmares was the same woman in Hanabi's picture.

Hanabi finished for her "-my mum" than she asked confusedly "How do you know my mum?"

**Aka Hitomi: Hope you guys loved this chapter i know i loved writing it lolz**

**silence**

**Aka Hitomi: *a vein pops on Aka's forehead* Your line Uchiha**

**Sasuke: hn**

**Aka Hitomi: I thought i taught you more vocublary than that**

**Sasuke: Aa**

**Aka Hitomi: Just say the stupid line!!**

**Sasuke: You're not the boss of me**

**Aka Hitomi: Just say it! Or i'll shove my foot up to where the sun don't shine! Uchiha!!**

**Sasuke: yeah yeah "read and review people" and while you're at it save me from this psycho**

**Aka Hitomi: Get ready to meet your doom**

**Sasuke: Sharingan**

**Aka Hitomi: Kokorogan**

**BAM!**


	4. Truth

**Story: His Slave**

**Chapter 4: Truth**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in fact i don't even own this computer because it's my father's but he barely ever uses it so we can pretend it's mine shall we  
**

**I am so sorry for the long update please don't kill me just yet because i got good news this is one of the longest chapters i wrote minus the boring author's notes there are 4,901 words so there you can clap now it took me forever to write this but i definitely like it especially the ending. Also sorry i don't have much ItaHina I'm still working on that and i really like name meanings which is why i went through all the trouble as to find meanings that symbolize the person's character, what others think of the person or what i want you to think or the character. Now i couldn't find where to add the meanings to these names in the story so here they are: _Fubi _meaning imperfection (she's Washi's wife), _Tenshi _meaning angel (Hinata's mum), _Tsukiko _meaning moon child (Hinata's servant she appeared in chapter 1 and now) and in case you guys forgot Washi means eagle, Aiko means beloved, Ainashi means without love (but if it's shortened to ai it means love. aww the irony)**

_Recap:_**  
**

_Ainashi's eyes widen and she recalled the dream she keeps having once again. The same woman on the photo was the same woman in her dream, the first one, the only one whose face she saw. Even with all the blood that she appeared to be soaked in Ainashi still managed to recognize the face that haunted her each night for the past few years._

_"T-that's-" Ainashi fiddled with her words not knowing what to say. She was too shocked to say anything. The same woman that she saw die millions of times in her nightmares was the same woman in Hanabi's picture._

_Hanabi finished for her "-my mum" than she asked confusedly "How do you know my mum?"_

_End Recap__  
_

"I don't" Ainashi mumbled as a lone tear fell down for the dead woman in the photo 'Why am I sad? I don't even know her' she thought than she got a memory of Hanabi's mum smiling innocently making her look like an angel 'At least I don't think I do'

"Than how did you recognize my mum?" Hanabi pressed on because by the look in the younger girl's eyes she could tell there was more that she knew.

Ainashi resigned "It's just that for the past few years I've been dreaming of the same two women dying and your mum was one of them"

Hanabi's eyes widened in shock "Did you see who killed her?"

"Hanabi-sama it's just a dream but no I didn't see anyone's face" the younger hyuuga paused "You don't think your mum was killed do you? Because I heard she died in childbirth" the little girl's eyes reflected sadness "Too bad the baby died also"

"That's what everyone thinks but I don't believe those lies. Mum was _killed_, she didn't die naturally" Hanabi spat with venom in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Ainashi asked, obviously not bothered in the slightest by the intensity of Hanabi's glare because she already deducted it wasn't aimed at her.

"You probably won't believe me either but the day mum died she went out with Washi's wife, Fubi to pick flowers since the two were so close to each other …they were like sisters" Hanabi smiled grimly but the smile didn't reach her eyes as she chanted the story which she remembered by heart by the millions of times she tried to tell people about it but it all fell on deaf ears.

"Hinata and I were playing at the time but six year old Hinata decided to run after mum and Fubi to go pick flowers with them" she lowered her eyes "They were already dead when Hinata found them but Hinata swears she saw someone with a bloody dagger running away from the scene with ninja speed. Hinata was hiding behind a tree so she wasn't seen and than after several hours three leaf shinobi found her unconscious. We tried telling but no one would believe us and Washi keeps scolding us for making up stories"

Hanabi pounded a fist to the wall "It's not fair mum's killer is still out there" Hanabi turned caring eyes toward Ainashi "He's probably the same killer that killed your mum too. Since your mum Fubi was with mum at the time" she paused "Do you believe me or not, like all the others?" she thought bitterly 'Like your father he's the most skeptical of them all. He _punished_ me and Hinata for even speaking about that and it wasn't as if anyone believed us in the first place besides he has no right he isn't our Father! He's so mean I don't see how anyone stands him! He gives me the creeps. If I didn't know any better I would have thought he was evil'

Ainashi recalled her dream and realized that everything that was said by Hanabi occurred in her dream only she didn't see her mum Fubi's face but it would explain the two woman dying and the ones in her dream looked pregnant and her mum was and as far as she knows so was Hanabi's mum, Tenshi but she died along with the baby. Everything seemed to fall into place "Yes …I believe you"

* * *

*In the Uchiha mansion*

Itachi went downstairs after his mother called him so Hinata was left all alone in his room when a crazy fangirl jumped through the open window with a kunai in hand ready to slash at Hinata "You wench!"

"Pardon?" Hinata asks confusedly not understanding who this crazy girl is and more importantly why she looks like she wants to kill her.

More fangirls jumped through the window with looks that would kill a regular person but even though Hinata was a kind and caring person she still was not a regular person. She was a kunoichi. That and their glare wasn't something to brag about.

"How dare you steal MY Itachi from me! Bitch!" a fangirl shouted sounding as if Itachi was her property which he wasn't, most likely he didn't even know she existed.

Some of the monsters lunged at her but Hinata effortlessly avoided each one of their blows.

"Conniving witch!"

Hinata wanted to end this soon because she was scared that she might accidentally hurt them so she easily grabbed a kunai that was chucked at her, supposedly to hit her. Supposedly because even if she didn't catch it still wouldn't have reached her because the loser that threw it had poor aim.

Hinata thought with the new-found weapon in her hand 'Talk about express delivery. These girls really should consider of getting the career of a mail-woman instead of kunochi since they obviously aren't getting far with their ninja training. They seem to prefer wasting their time drooling over Itachi than train' after the fangirls started spouting out nonsense Hinata figured out immediately that they were Itachi's fangirls so they obviously were jealous of her.

'I just don't understand what's to be jealous for? I'm a slave. It's not exactly the best position I wanted to have to be able to spend time with the handsome Itachi' Hinata recalled what she just called her master and started worrying as she dodged more blows 'Oh no I'm starting to sound like a fangirl'

She frowned at her confusing emotions as she threw the more than a dozen kunais she gathered from the fangirls and pinned their clothes to the wall so that way they won't be able to fight her and they weren't harmed except a bunch of holes in their clothes but Hinata didn't deem that important.

"How dare you rip my clothes!"

"Who the hell do you think you are!"

"Drop dead!"

"I just bought this skirt!"

Mikoto clapped "Oh ho this girl got spunk"

Hinata looked over at the door and saw both Mikoto and Itachi coming inside and figured they were watching the entire thing.

She started feeling down when she realized that she didn't even notice their chakra pattern. Than she deducted that Itachi masked their chakra so she wouldn't notice. That started making her feel better that is until all her hopes shattered in front of her 'Oh no! If Itachi masked their chakra so I won't sense it than he already knows I'm a kunoichi. He's already one step closer to finding out who I really am!'

Mikoto noticed all the negative emotions running through her face and although she was curious about this girl or rather kunoichi she still wanted to make her happy because this girl was starting to grown on her so to cheer her up a bit she congratulated her "That was awesome, Hitomi. You truly are amazing"

All Itachi said was "Hn" but he allowed Hinata to see the look in his eyes which showed her that he too was grateful especially since she just saved him from having to take care of the fangirls himself and than having to deal with an overly-pissed-off Hokage. Not a pretty sight or healthy for his well-being for that matter. The last time he went against her direct orders concerning a few fangirls whom he left in the middle of no where, hanged by their long hair to a tree (must have hurt). For that and a few other _incidents_ Lady Hokage kept sending him on an S-Rank mission after another S-Rank mission with hardly any breaks or time to recover from his injuries. If it wasn't for his level of skill he never would have survived her wrath.

Itachi inwardly cringed at the very thought but outwardly he remained as composed as usual.

He forced himself to focus on his little slave and since he never encountered her in Konoha's academy before or heard of her. Than the only way possible for her to be trained as a kunoichi would be that she was trained in another village, which brought upon his current question "Which ninja village are you from?"

Hinata already understood what he was thinking. Unlike everyone else his little slave could read the emotionless Uchiha like an open book "I'm from the fire country, Itachi-sama but I never attended the academy. I learned from books and sometimes I trained with my cousin who's a shinobi so I'm not exactly an official kunoichi and I never went on missions"

"Why didn't you become an official kunoichi?" Mikoto asked this time.

"I wasn't allowed to" with that said she lowered her gaze to the ground and tried to stop the tears that threatened to fall any minute.

Itachi knew that he was pushing her too far but he need to know 'It's probably the same person who forced her to be a slave' so he asked trying to maintain his voice and eyes neutral as to not allow his current anger show and ruin any chances of her talking "Who didn't allow you to become a kunoichi?"

"I can't say" Hinata said as she lifted her head and met Itachi's gaze head on already too aware that he would be able to see right through to the deep emotions she couldn't hide from her eyes and possibly even figure out the truth about her but she had to risk it. The memories that have been awakened by this discussion left her very sad and weak something she always tried so hard not to be but just by looking into Itachi's steady gaze gave her some of her strength back and managed to stand tall without breaking down into a fit of sobs.

Itachi scanned her eyes and took notice of the hurt in her eyes along with the other unsuppressed emotions flooding through her face 'If she's hurt than this means whoever did this to her was someone she trusted probably a friend or a family member but her trust was betrayed so even if she once cared about this person the betrayal would have been enough for her to say something or at least give away a few details as to who this person could be but the only things I managed to pick up were about her. Meaning she must have been threatened'

Itachi nodded signaling she doesn't need to say anything for he already understood her predicament.

* * *

*In the Hyuuga basement*

"Hanabi-sama be more on the defensive" Neji instructed his newest pupil.

He still felt responsible for Hinata being sent away which is why he didn't agree to teach Hanabi at first but the little firecracker was close to begging and that's something that no one has ever laid eyes upon. Young she may have been but weak was not one of her characteristics, she always were a strong individual and seeing her in such a desperate situation showed him how much she truly cared for her big sister. She was willing to throw away everything for her because they both knew the consequences if her father caught her training to be a kunoichi.

Thanks to Hanabi's determination Neji decided to give destiny another chance and see if the path he choice was the right one. By going against the main branch just like his father, train Hanabi and help her get her sister back. He knew that this time if he's caught again the punishment will probably be death but he couldn't stand the way the Hyuuga clan has turned out with the loss of Hinata. The Hyuuga clan was never known to be a peaceful clan but with Hinata around somehow her kind nature got through to their hearts and made the cold hyuugas seem more human. Now everything's back to square one without her around to light their day.

"We'll be taking a break Hanabi-sama"

"I can train a little longer"

"That's just it. I just came back from my punishment for helping Hinata and I still haven't had time to recover and replenish the chakra I lost"

"Than you need a break. I'll continue working on my stance while you slack off"

"Slacking off?" Neji said the words as if they were venom.

"Aww quit exaggerating. Building twenty something houses in five hours. How hard could that be?"

"Thirty-three dumbass" Neji glared and he looked like he could topple over any minute. In fact the only reason he hasn't met the ground yet was because he knew he'd never live through it if his manly ego got that much of a bruising.

"Hitting two birds with one stone. Punish you and build houses for the branch families for free. Yupp sounds like father" Hanabi smirked but deep down she knew her overly-egoistical cousin would never take a break and show his weakness.

So to her she's stuck 'babysitting' when she could be training "Come on let's take a break"

A look of relief graced Neji's featured for a split second before he quickly masked it.

Tsukiko, Hinata's old servant who also knew she was a kunoichi now is Hanabi's servant and also knows she's training to be a kunoichi. She came inside the basement and handed the seated cousins some green tea.

"How are you doing Hanabi-sama" Tsukiko asked kindly already knowing the little firecracker was improving.

Hanabi was about to say she was doing great when Neji replied for her "Her defensive techniques need a little work but other than that she's ready to go"

"I see but what about Hiashi-sama? And Hinata-sama, will you bring her back?" Tsukiko asked worriedly.

Neji thought about but eventually came with the conclusion that Tsukiko could be trusted with their plans "As soon as Hanabi improves her techniques a bit more we're planning on leaving the mansion and head to Konoha. To rescue Hinata. I know it's a long shot but we're not planning on attacking. We'll sneak in and won't go into unnecessary battles. Still I know it's dangerous for a genin but I know the _brat_ well enough even if I don't let her come with me she'll find a way to come all on her own so it's better that we go together that way I can keep an eye on her"

Hanabi glared her best glare at Neji when he purposefully left the jab that she wasn't strong enough to save her own sister and he called her a brat.

Tsukiko giggled at face Hanabi was making than she turned serious eyes on Neji "I'll come with you"

"I'm sorry Tsukiko I know you and Hinata were really close but this is a very dangerous mission. It's not just any village or household we're going to break into. We're going to break into the Konoha a hidden village and into the Uchiha district. A very powerful clan and Hinata's master is known to be the strongest of all the Uchiha whom **I** may have to battle. It's too dangerous for a civilian such as yourself" he purposefully emphasized the 'I' for Hanabi's sake who glared in return.

"What do you mean 'I'!? I'm going to help save my sister too. That's why I'm doing all this crap and training"

"Look you won't stand a chance. I'll fight the Uchiha while you and Hinata go somewhere safe"

"Like you said no matter what you say I'll always do what I want. I don't even listen to my own father" Hanabi smirked.

Neji noticed the smirk so he sighed already knowing the game she was playing "Fine. What do you want?"

"I'll get Hinata out of there while you fight the Uchiha" she smiled at Tsukiko "But only if Tsukiko comes along"

"No, it's too dangerous fo-" he said

"Here's too dangerous for her too for the record. We can't let her stay here at father's mercy. He already knows she helped Hinata so what's to keep him from figuring out she helped me too!?"

Neji realized Hanabi's logic and figured that he just had been had so he sighed in despair "The more the merrier"

Hanabi jumped up from her chair causing it to fall to the ground and hugged Tsukiko who kindly returned the hug. The young servant had practically raised the two sisters. To her they were like the daughters she never had. And to them the mother they hardly ever got to know.

Neji decided to put up a challenge for her. Who knows maybe she would give up on going with them "-but on one condition. You'll have to learn some jutsus. You only have a day meaning tomorrow since now it's already night time. Than the day after that we'll live with or without you. I won't take you defenseless"

Hanabi glared at her cousin and how difficult he was being but just as she was about to retort something not fit for a hyuuga to say Tsukiko interrupted and said determinedly "I will do my best and I will come to Konoha with you. No matter the cost!"

* * *

*With Hinata*

It was around midnight and everyone was asleep. Fugaku had come back from the meeting with Lady Hokage and now he and his wife were sleeping peacefully. Sasuke was out on a mission and Itachi and Hinata were sleeping as well or at least one of them was. Hinata still couldn't get past sleeping with those three heads on the wall also the other nice little fact kept her awake, that they didn't have a futon so now she's sleeping in the same bed with _the_ Uchiha Itachi.

Saying that the hyuuga is in a nervous wreck would be an understatement so she decided to go out for a little air but she hadn't even moved a muscle and Itachi questioning gaze was already on her.

She saw the unspoken question in his eyes so she saved him the trouble of having to ask "I was going out for a little air, can I?"

Itachi knew normally slaves aren't allowed to go out on their own especially when the village is deserted because the slave could make a run for it and escape but he didn't want to deprive her of the little freedom she had left also by the look in her eyes she seemed to be saying the truth. He trusted her that she would come back. To him. Just like they say "If you truly love something let it go. If it comes back to you it's yours forever. If it doesn't than it was never meant to be" he decided to give that theory a test on his little angel "Sure"

As Hinata was walking through Konoha park a thought occurred to her 'I hadn't even moved to get up there wasn't even any movements for him to sense. The only way he could have noticed was because of my posture …he was awake the entire time!' she thought nervously as her blush intensified when she realized that even he couldn't sleep and maybe even for the same reasons as her 'No! that can't be he's a great shinobi and doesn't need me. I don't even have the rank of a kunoichi, I have the rank of a slave!'

As Hinata was having her mental argument she didn't realize that she had walked out of the park long ago and was slowly heading for the Hokage tower.

She noticed when she was only a few feet away from the Hokage tower that's when she remembered what she was planning later that afternoon. She was planning on breaking into the Hokage tower at night when it was less guarded and search for the secret documents about the three dead hyuugas and see how Washi is connected to the death of three of her brethren 'I totally forgot! And I was sleeping with the three head how could I not notice! I guess being with Itachi made me forget about all my troubles. Some kunoichi I am!'

'Ok breath Hinata' she thoughtas she took a huge breath and tried to get all thoughts of Itachi out of her head and focus on the task ahead.

She slipped through a window, there were a few ANBU patrolling but Hinata was skilled enough to avoid them and with her byakugan activated she managed to avoid all of them instead of fighting fellow shinobi like her.

She looked through the walls with her byakugan and quickly located Lady Hokage's office.

Before walking in she looked deeply and accuretly with her byakugan and after a few tries and straining her eyes her suspicions were confirmed. She saw through all of the traps that were set up and quickly disabled them. As a safety precaution she decided to double check just in case but found no other noticeable traps.

Hinata walked through cautiously making sure not to trigger any traps that were set up. After a quick scan of the entire room she found the cabinet for the secret missions. Which was under the Hokage's desk 'Got to give credit to whoever built the security system. Without the byakugan I never would have gotten in without setting off any traps and where they put the secret douments. It's made so even if it is lifted, to lift that heavy desk it's inevitable that a noise will be made and even the slightest of noises could be heard by those trained ANBU out there'

Just as Hinata was about to give up and go home she thought determinely that her brethren's lives wouldn't be thrown away like that without knowing the reason as to why they were killed and she never did trust Washi. She was always told lies by everyone mainly him, now it's time to find out the truth.

'So I an only get caught if I move the desk? Than how about I'll get the file without moving the desk'

She looked hard through desk, the floor/door and through all the secret missions. After a few tries she spotted a glimpse of the file she needed.

Hinata got on her knees, laid her hands on the floor and spread her chakra from her hand to the file. Using her byakugan she concentrated the amount of chakra she was using but to no avail, the folder didn't even budge. Her eyes were drooping from extensive use of her bloodline limit and she felt the chakra loss weakening her but she still kept working at it knowing that she'll eventually, hopefully get it right.

'focus….'

No one expected her to even be able to awaken her bloodline limit but after extensive training she awakened the byakugan.

'focus…'

She was thought of, of being weak thus not allowed to become a kunoichi but she proved them wrong in that too.

'Focus..'

Neji used to think she was weak because no matter how hard she tried she never managed to master the kaiten but she proved him wrong when she managed to make up her own special technique the eight protective trigrams.

'Focus'

Everytime she was thought of as weak she always tried her hardest to prove everyone wrong and show that even she was worth something which is why she won't give up now. She'll keep trying until she gets it right.

'Focus!'

She applied the right amount of chakra and the folder slipped out and guided from under the desk to the chakra's source. Her hand. Every time she saw with her byakugan the folder closer she shortened the length her chakra was previously at and use that chakra she spared to help the folder come closer to her at an even faster rate than previously.

After a few minutes the folder got completely out and sat down completely and tried to get her bearings together after she exhausted most of her chakra 'That task would have been nearly impossible even for a hyuuga it's a good thing I'm best at chakra control'

As she was seated she opened the folder and was shocked as to what she saw. The three dead hyuugas all had something in common. They were the ones who found the corpses of Tenshi Hyuuga her mum and Fubi Hyuuga Washi's wife, Aiko and Ainashi's mum. It was said that regarding their death no evidence was found which was why it was deducted that they died naturally since there weren't even any hints on the bodies that any type of weapons were used to kill them 'but that's impossible! I swear I saw a shinobi walk away from the scene and since it was a murder there's no way no evidence was left behind there had to be something those three shinobi could have found unless… they were working with the murderer! They had information on mum's killer I'm sure Washi figured that much out, it's basic knowledge, so why would he kill the only person's that had a lead!'

Hinata's eyes widened as realization dawned on her 'There was no evidence, they were working with the murderer, Washi got rid of the only lead to catch the murderer, only someone in power can be able to put this murder off for this many years and only someone with the position like Washi could pull this off becuase he has access to hyuuga shinobi and files that can only be seen by father. By using the cover as the head of the clan's personal secretary he was pulling the strings behind father all these years, father was like a puppet and last but not least when I was six I only saw _one_ shinobi walk away from the scene not three'

Hinata felt tears swelling into her eyes as she couldn't believe it 'No…way why would Washi…kill m-mother and his w-wife…' as usual she started blaming herself that she probably deducted wrong but all the evidence was pointing at Washi the only thing she lacked was proof which he carefully got rid of eleven years ago. Even this wasn't enough to put him behind bars and she knew that.

She tried to pull herself together but ouldn't stop the tears but at least she managed to use her now shaking hands to circulate chakra and put the folder back. This took much less time and concentration because it was like when using the gentle fist, she forces out from her palm into her opponent and this was the same she forced out her chakra only instead of at her opponent at the folder.

She got out of the office, reset all the traps so no one will find out she was in there and hurriedly jumped out of a window into the night with tear-stained eyes.

Hinata ran as fast as she could away from the Hokage Tower as if as much as she would run she would finally be able to run away from her troubles. She knew now that she wasn't in the Uchiha compound she was finally free and could leave Konoha if she wanted to. No one could stop her she had her choice. Itachi let her have a choice she knew that, she knew she shouldn't betray his trust in her mostly because she knew the pain of being betrayed and now that she was beginning to care for him she didn't want him to go through the pain she did.

But another part of her told her to go back 'home' the hyuuga mansion. Go back to her family and find the truth to her mother's murderer. She missed her mother day and night. Every time she wished upon a star it was to see her mother one last time, that's all she ever wanted and now she had the chance to find out who took her mother away from her. She was also beginning to miss her little sister somehow she had always managed to bring a smile upon her face especially her silly pranks like when she painted the hyuuga council advisors green when they were with father for a meeting and her cousin risked everything to train her and help her fulfill her dreams. Even though his cold mask was always in place she still could tell that he deeply cared for her.

She missed her family and she knew she would feel the same pain if she left Itachi and his loveable family. She didn't want to choose between her loved ones but she had to. That was the burden that was placed upon her. The question was who will she choose.

**In case some of you didn't notice when Hinata was six and she saw the shinobi run away from the corpses i said that he was running off meaning Hinata only saw his back, she never saw his face which is why even she who was there doesn't know who committed the crime but that someone did it which was partly the reason she wasn't believed. First she didn't have prove second who are people most likely to believe a little six year old or a mature individual like Washi... ding dong hit the jackpot**

**Sorry for the cliffy my dear reviewers but i couldn't resist. A big thanks for all the favourites, alerts and reviews you have no idea how much it means to me. Now if you want me to update soon just leave lots of reviews and you'll read the next chapter someday this week**


	5. Freaky Friends

**Story: His Slave**

**Chapter 5: Freaky Friends**

**Discliamer: I don't own anything**

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner but i was really busy with O levels and all oh and try not to mind all the misspelling and all becuase i so wanted to update it i didn't re-read it like i usually do. Enjoy!**

Recap:

_Hinata ran as fast as she could away from the Hokage Tower as if as much as she would run she would finally be able to run away from her troubles. She knew now that she wasn't in the Uchiha compound she was finally free and could leave Konoha if she wanted to. No one could stop her she had her choice. Itachi let her have a choice she knew that, she knew she shouldn't betray his trust in her mostly because she knew the pain of being betrayed and now that she was beginning to care for him she didn't want him to go through the pain she did._

_But another part of her told her to go back 'home' the hyuuga mansion. Go back to her family and find the truth to her mother's murderer. She missed her mother day and night. Every time she wished upon a star it was to see her mother one last time, that's all she ever wanted and now she had the chance to find out who took her mother away from her. She was also beginning to miss her little sister somehow she had always managed to bring a smile upon her face especially her silly pranks like when she painted the hyuuga council advisors green when they were with father for a meeting and her cousin risked everything to train her and help her fulfill her dreams. Even though his cold mask was always in place she still could tell that he deeply cared for her._

_She missed her family and she knew she would feel the same pain if she left Itachi and his loveable family. She didn't want to choose between her loved ones but she had to. That was the burden that was placed upon her. The question was who will she choose._

End Recap.

Hinata felt hurt and angry at herself for letting her tears fall. She had always worked so hard to be strong but still her weaknesses always managed to come back up to the surface and smack her in the face. She wanted to be with both families so badly. Her old family and the new family she's recently come to love.

Light dawned on her that there's no avoiding it. That's a lesson she learned when she lost her mother. Once you open your heart and come to love someone you're also opened for hurt and sadness which is always due to come because when something bad happens to a person you love it's only natural that you get hurt too. That's the destiny that even the toughest shinobi must face.

Hanabi needed her but she had Neji. Neji helped Hinata become a strong individual hell he was more of a Father to her than her real one, so Hanabi wouldn't be alone and even if Hinata would catch her mother's killer that couldn't bring her mum back. It would just sate her thirst for revenge which was non-existent. Hinata was a peaceful and loveable person that didn't believe in violence, she only fought for the people she loved that was also the reason she became a kunoichi. Not for her but for everyone else, her Father's, cousin's, sister's and clan's respect. So for now to her the right decision would be to stay with the Uchiha's.

With that last thought in mind Hinata determinedly rushed off with ninja speed towards _her_ home whilst hoping she made the right decision.

She hastily wiped away her tears as to not show her weakness to the man she was beginning to love …erm I mean master.

Hinata hurriedly jumped through the kitchen window, opened the door to Itachi's room and the moment she walked in she found a pair of coal black eyes staring at her almost scanning her for injuries.

The Hyuuga looked into his awaiting eyes and for a second she thought she saw relief in them but in the blink of an eye his onyx eyes turned back emotionless as usual.

"That was a pretty _long _walk. Did something happen?" He asked in his monotone voice that didn't betray his inner tumoil even in the slightest. In truth he was relieved she came back, he was afraid that either she had run away or someone had hurt her.

Hinata fidgeted with her hands trying to find an excuse but in the end she found she couldn't even _try_ to lie to him so instead she settled for looking at him pleadingly, gently showing him to drop it.

The raven sighed and decided not to push it. After all he could already tell what happened by her tear-stained cheeks and figured that she must have been trying to leave 'But get back to who? And why didn't she leave?'

He motioned for her to come to bed with him which she swiftly complied to with only a little blush. As soon as she got in bed Itachi pulled the covers over the both of them.

After that long night Hinata just had, all she wanted was nothing more than a little comfort and sleep away her troubles. So she gathered her courage and placed herself in Itachi's arms.

When the Uchiha prodigy was sure his little slave was sleeping he closed his arms pulling her closer to him and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

* * *

*With Tsukiko (morning)*

A head came up to the surface of the river. The brunette wobbled a little but managed to get back on her two feet which had nasty bruises on them by now.

Tsukiko closed her eyes for like the millionth time that day, gathered her chakra, did the seals and said in a firm voice "Suiton Suiryuudan no jutsu"

A huge dragon slashed it's way up to the surface of the river and floated proudly in the air but just like always she started feeling dizzy and saw her surroundings moving in circles around her whilst she couldn't move an inch. She tried breathing faster to regain feeling again but no matter what she did she continued losing even more control of her body until she felt completely powerless and didn't have enough strength to stay up on her own two feet.

From loss of chakra she collapsed again into the river and again she fell on the shallow side of the river creating even more lovely bruises.

While she was still down in the river feeling started coming back to her but before she had enough strength to dive up to the surface again the current got faster and since she was still powerless from the severe chakra loss she was carried along with the current and taken from the shallow end she was on to a much deeper end.

Tsukiko accidentally opened her mouth as she was being thrown into the deeper end and swallowed some water making her choke and swallow even more water in the process.

The current speeded up a little more, not much but it was enough to send her forcefully to the ground and create a huge wound in her back which was now bleeding profusely and turned the water red.

Tsukiko made one last attempt at coming to the surface but after she managed to make it halfway there she fell unconscious and hit the ground once again.

* * *

*In the Uchiha mansion (morning)*

"Good Morning" Mikoto said happily as she barged into her son's room without a care in the world. When she saw Hinata all snuggled up on her son's chest she couldn't help but let a content smile spread over her face making the now awake Itachi fight the urge to roll his eyes at her.

Mikoto thought fondly 'This is the first time I've ever seen Itachi actually hugging someone. This girl must mean a lot to him! He was probably… what… five when he last hugged _me_!' she sighed sadly 'I miss my little carefree sons'

Hinata opened her eyes groggily but when her strained eyes caught sight of Mikoto's smile directed towards them she swiftly got as far away as possible from Itachi on the bed and couldn't help but notice Itachi stiffen for a split second almost as if he missed her touch.

Mikoto sighed "Sorry to cut this moment short for you, lovebirds" she earned a glare for the last part from Itachi and a light blush from Hinata "-but I was planning on taking Hitomi shopping with me and Tsume"

"No" Itachi flattened.

"Itachi I only got drunk once with Tsume! Look I promise I won't get drunk today" when she saw his face didn't change she growled out "Do you honestly hate Tsume that badly?"

"Yes"

"Is that all the vocublary my prodigy son has?"

"Hn"

She smacked a hand over her forehead in frustration but than she decided to play the bargaining chip she was best at "Look Hitomi doesn't own anything not even the clothes she's wearing right now so she needs new stuff and somehow I don't think boy's clothes will help that matter much" she just needed to press a few more buttons "That is unless you'd like to waste precious time going to girl's clothing shops and help her pick out clothes and _underwear_"

Itachi sighed in defeat.

Mikoto took Hinata out of his room and into hers, found Hinata a black dress of hers with the uchiha emblem on the back and let her borrow it just for today so she won't go out wearing guy's clothing.

Just as the two got down the stairs and to the kitchen they saw Itachi having some toast but what was more disturbing was seeing _the_ Fugaku sleeping on the kitchen table.

Mikoto caught Hinata's gaze "I kicked him out of the room for going against the entire family's wishes and bringing a slave" she added as an after thought "No offense. It's really not about you I was just fighting for my pride. In fact it's kind of refreshing to have another woman in the house"

"But don't you have a-" Hinata stopped as she noticed the burnt up sofa with a few exploded part and two of it's legs missing.

"I blew it up so Fugaku won't have anywhere to sleep on" she stated proudly.

Hinata changed her attention elsewhere and saw Itachi with a toast half way in the air with his mouth open ready to take a bite but his attention was somewhere else instead of on his delicious breakfast.

Hinata blushed under his scrutinizing gaze making Mikoto chuckle as she got upstairs to go get her purse which she forgot upstairs and Fugaku sneak upstairs to his room while his wife wasn't paying attention.

"You look great Hinata" Itachi said neutrally not betraying his emotions even in the slightest.

"Thank you, Itachi-sama" she replied politely.

"No need with the 'sama' just Itachi is fine"

"Arigato, Itachi-sama I mean Itachi"

Itachi smiled but than his eyes turned deadly serious "Be careful today my mum's trustable but when she's with her friends it's best to stay on your toes"

"Y-You really don't like this Tsume person do you?" she hesitated thinking she was asking too much of her master.

"I have my reasons"

"OMG! Itachi you're actually having a civilized conversation!" Mikoto burst in the room with her purse in her hands.

"Hn" he smirked on the inside at the pout her mother gave him.

* * *

*With Neji and Hanabi*

"Tsukiko's been gone for a while" Neji said as he looked outside the mansion with his byakugan.

"Don't bother I know where Tsukiko trains. Lets go visit her and bring her the cookies I made for encouragement" Hanabi said with a proud smile on her face as she held a bowl of cookies in her hand "Want one Neji-niisan" she offered.

Neji wasn't in the mood for this, he had this feeling something bad happened to Tsukiko but he didn't know why and he didn't want to object his cousin or else she'll get back at him for sure so he hurriedly took a stupid cookie and ran as fast as he could with Hanabi were she said Tsukiko will be training.

Just as he was about to swallow it in one bite to get it over with he found he _couldn't_ bite it! No matter how much he kept biting it the stubborn cookie wouldn't break!

Hanabi saw her usually emotionless cousin now biting in fury at the cookie she gave him "Is something wrong? Do my cookies need something?"

By some miracle he managed to get the demonic cookie that was out to kill him down his throat still in one piece (It nearly choked him to death so yeah it was out to kill him)

He managed to cough out "Yes less concrete. Are you sure you didn't mix up the flour with concrete since they both look the same?"

Hanabi ignored the jab and decided to change their direction "Look why don't we go look for Tsukiko later and get you some water for your throat now"

Neji nodded because he'd be damned if he spoke with his voice croaking like an old man.

"Look Tsukiko normally trains there" than she pointed in the opposite direction in which they were running towards "And here is where we're path leads to a river so you can have some water there"

They got there in a couple of seconds and when Hanabi saw the red river she couldn't resist remarking "Or you can make a pass on drinking"

"No that's blood. Tsukiko must be down there and injured" he explained to his youngest cousin as he activated his bloodline limit and started looking for Tsukiko.

Hanabi's eyes widened and she activated her own byakugan to look for said lady but her eyes weren't as trained as her cousin's were so she couldn't pick up anything.

"She's got to be somewhere in this river" Neji said more so to himself.

Hanabi mumbled angrily as she glared at the _entire_ river in Tsukiko's blood that seemed to go on forever "Well that definitely narrows it down to where she is"

As soon as Neji spotted her he didn't bother to take off his clothes in fear of not reaching her in time so he jumped in the river fully clothed and dove in after her.

A couple of minutes passed and none of the two came back up to the surface making Hanabi worry that something happened but than in the blink of an eye Neji swifly got up with Tsukiko in his arms.

Neji held Tsukiko's lifeless body in his arms. His breath caught when he saw how pale her face looked from all the blood loss. Almost as if she was dead.

After Neji placed her on the ground and than they tried to get her to wake up but no matter how much they tried she couldn't regain consciousness.

* * *

*With Tsume, Mikoto and Hinata*

The three were walking through a less crowded street with several bags in their hands. Hinata noticed some guys in a bar looking at them and she started to get nervous under their unwavering gaze.

The other two obviously noticed this but Tsume spoke first "Nahh no need to worry kiddo I can see it in their eyes. They're not looking at us in _that_ way if you know what I mean" she grinned and gave her a naughty grin no mother should still be able give.

Mikoto jumped in defence but couldn't stop the smirk spreading across her face "No and she better not know what you mean"

"Oh for crying not loud!" she growled in frustration. She turned her attention towards the men in the bar, threw her hands forward and pointed "Ok boys shirts off! Pants down!"

Several of them coughed the beer they just drank backup their throats, some fell out of their chairs in shock and some other scaredy cats ran for the hills.

"See" she pointed to the still-in-shock-poor-men "I told you they weren't looking at us that way. Actually considering the way they're acting that was the last thing on their minds. Hmm what do you know there's still some hope for the male gender after all"

"D-Did she have to do all t-this?" Hinata stuttered with her eyes still wide as saucers.

"Yeah that's what Tsume normally does when she wants to prove a point and if it means putting some snot-nosed-men in their place all the better. Why do you think the majority of the men don't like her? Anyway it's best not to provoke her and just admit that she's right even if she's not"

'You actually put up with her?' Hinata thought.

Almost as if she heard her thoughts Mikoto replied "If I'm right there's no way I won't tell her otherwise my uchiha pride won't ever let me live it down. That and her doing something as amusing as this definitely makes my day" she finished with a laugh.

Tsume and Mikoto eyed each other than smirked towards Hinata "Lets go to a favorite bar of ours"

* * *

*With Neji and Hanabi*

Tsukiko shakily tried to get back up after she coughed some water up but Hanabi pushed her back on the ground and soaked-down-to-the-bone-Neji pinned her down with a glare clearly telling her not to test his patience.

Neji sneezed.

"Looks like my prodigy cousin caught a cold from a little river" Hanabi chuckled earning a glare in return.

Tsukiko tried to get back up whilst their attention was elsewhere but Neji easily spotted her "No. You're too weak"

"I don't care I nearly got myself killed training now at least let me show you what I learned so I would come with you tonight to konoha" Tsukiko may have been normally a kind person but she could get pretty stubborn when it came to the sisters.

"Fine" Neji sighed defeated as he helped her to her feet and to the river.

Tsukiko closed her eyes and prayed this time it would work "Suiton Suiryuudan no jutsu"

A water dragon came up to the surface and went back down when Tsukiko dispelled the jutsu.

Tsukiko smiled victoriously at Neji almost as if saying 'How's that, dummy'

"L-Looks like she'll be coming with us" he said grudgingly and a little shocked that she, a servant that knew basically nothing of chakra though managed to master such a technique. Which was why he lost his composure for a split second and stuttered a bit.

"Yeah!" Hanabi cheered making Tsukiko smile at the firecracker.

* * *

*At the Uchiha mansion*

Mikoto opened the door to her house and said "We're home"

Itachi over to her and tried to help his mum with her overly-heavy bags but she shrugged and pointed to a drunk Hinata that was swaying around and looked like she would meet the ground any minute.

Itachi swiftly put her bags on the floor and swept her up in his arms right before she hit the floor.

"Mother…!" he threatened.

Mikoto cut him off "I promised _I_ wouldn't get drunk and _I_ didn't" she acted dumbly even went so far as to tap her chin in thought "I don't recall mentioning Hitomi"

When she saw her son's glare didn't waver in fact it seemed as if it intensified she confessed "Look I honestly didn't give her that much to drink. Only two cups. How was I supposed to know she never drunk alcohol before I mean she's a slave. Don't slaves drink a lot?"

"In case you haven't noticed Hitomi's different and it's obvious this is the first time she was sold" Itachi reasoned to his mother than he felt something smooth on his neck.

Mikoto smirked when she saw the drunken slave kissing her son's neck "You sure about that?"

'She's drunk" he defended than he narrowed his eyes "Thanks to you"

"Gotta give her points. She's an affectionate drunk" she chuckled as she picked up Hinata's bags, went upstairs and put them in the guestroom which she had fixed and placed huge blankets to cover the barren walls earlier that morning. Now it just needed a few more adjustments which would be ready by tomorrow night.

Itachi put the drunken girl that kept playing with his long hair and went to the bathroom to get her something from the medicine cabinet that will help her sober up a little.

He came back in and put the medicine in some hot tea which he handed the girl only she kept slapping his hand away and giggle in a fangirl-ish way.

A kunai with an explosive tag was aimed at poor Hinata but Itachi managed to get her head down in time for the kunai to land and explode on the kitchen cabinet making her mum cry "No!" when she entered the room.

"I stored some of my best clothes in there" she whined.

"Can't you put plate in there like normal people?" Itachi retorted and fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"And where do you expect me to put all my clothes. My wardrobe isn't big enough"

Sasuke, the one who had thrown the kunai felt pissed off that he knew nothing of what was going on I mean geez he was only gone on a mission for a couple of days "Itachi why did you save that pathetic fangirl?"

Mikoto sighed "That's not a fangirl but she's the slave your idiotic father brought for Itachi"

Sasuke smirked at his brother's predicament than he turned serious all of a sudden "Want me to kill her for you?"

"She's drunk" the older brother deadpanned looking at his mother clearly telling his little brother who was responsible.

"Yeah Sasuke she's stronger than she seems and she's not a half bad fighter either. We're actually starting to think she's a shinobi" Mikoto said ignoring the accusing looks she was getting from now both her sons.

"She's a slave" Sasuke replied automatically.

"Anything can happen" Mikoto shrugged.

Groggy eyes blinked forward and the drunken girl decided to play with her poor master's hair again. She grabbed his left bang the one in front of his face, fisted it and plunged it downword yelling "Ta!" than with her right hand she fisted his right bang and plunged it downward also as she yelled "Chi!"

"Tachi!" she yelled happily.

* * *

*With Neji, Hanabi and Tsukiko*

Exactly after the solemn dinner those three sped off with ninja speed in the cover of the night out of the Hyuuga compound.

The guards that were on the night shift figured what they were doing and tried to fight them off but they were no match but than some talented Hyuugas with the byakugan came to fight them. Of course they could handle them but it would have taken too much time and they would have gotten caught if Hiashi got informed of their escape. For her could easily defeat them all so Tsukiko volunteered she'll stay fighting them off while the other two left.

Hanabi immediately protested "No. We can't leave you. You trained so hard to come with. Hell you nearly died"

Tsukiko didn't want to stay but she knew that this way they would all get caught so someone had to stay behind and out of all of them she was the weakest so it was best if she would stay because she wasn't strong enough to bring Hinata back even if she went.

"Don't worry I'll catch up to you" she forced a smile on her face.

Neji nodded and for once he held respect for her. For it was a noble decision she chose.

He dragged the crying Hanabi off as Tsukiko fought and impossible to win battle 'I'm sorry' she thought. When she was sure it would be impossible to catch up to Neji and Hanabi she surrendered.

* * *

*With Hiashi*

Hiashi was in his office with his byakugan activated watching the whole scene take place with a genuine smile on his face 'Looks like you'll get visitors Hinata'

He quickly de-activated his bloodline limit and went to work when he sensed Washi his secretary come into his office "Milord I got terrible news. Your daughter and nephew have escaped. What are your orders?"

Hiashi pretended to ponder this thus taking even more precious time. He knew that if he went or sent some of his best men they could catch up to them so instead he informed "Send group 3 and 6 to pursue them"

Washi nearly toppled over because those groups were the weakest they had. They couldn't catch a fly if it was dancing on their nose let along two trained shinobi "B-But milord-"

"Are questioning my orders?"

"Not at all sire but-"

"Good. Dismissed"

When Washi left Hiashi started to think how he would punish Tsukiko for helping them escape. Normally a treason like this would be punishable by death but instead he decided he'll just add more cleaning around the house to punish her.

* * *

*At the Uchiha masion*

The entire family were downstairs having dinner and the only ones that weren't present were Hinata and Itachi who was trying to help his little slave sober up in his room.

Itachi tried to keep his emotionless mask in place but he couldn't help but let some hints of anger grace his face as he tried his best not to remember his earlier discussion with his father.

Flashback

"You wanted to see me father" Itachi said monotonously.

"Yes. I couldn't help but realize that your slave clearly knows nothing. I would have been better off picking a whore off the streets" he said seriously "So starting tomorrow she'll be sent to another experienced slave who will help yours along. I have already spoke to her master and he won't mind"

"But Fathe-" Itachi tried to object but his father cut him off.

"My decision is final"

End Flashback

'Not only did he get me a slave when I specifically told him not to now he wants to give Hitomi _lessons_' he thought angrily.

The drunken girl noticed how her master's emotions kept changing and her kissing his neck wasn't working because he kept swiftly blocking her and forcing another cure down her throat.

So instead when she saw his attention was elsewhere probably remembering something she swayed a little but than she finally managed to get on her tippy toes and placed her lips on his.

Itachi's eyes widened since that was the last thing he expected but nevertheless leaned into the kiss but than Hinata's feet got all wobbly again because of the alcohol and her nearly falling did the trick in waking the little prodigy out of his trance. He quickly regained his composure and swept her in his arms right before she hit the floor.

Even though drunk she still managed to sense his mood turn angry again but when she tried leaning for another kiss he swiftly blocked her this time and poured more cure down her throat in hopes of having her back to normal because he'll be damned if he slept with her in this condition.

The recent events started again. Itachi angry again only this time at himself for kissing a girl that obviously didn't have a conscious thought of what was going on. Much less what she was doing. Some stoic, emotionless shinobi he turned out to be 'I really should think about quitting ANBU' he thought gloomily.

**As usual reviews are deeply appreciated**


	6. Author Note

I am SO sorry I haven't updated in like 4 months or something but I've been too busy studying for my o-level resets 'cause I can't afford to get killed by my parents for failing twice in a row but i promise you this isn't a discontinuation i'll definitely finish this story and i'll update as soon as i get the chance. Again i'm very sorry.

-Your lame writer

aka-hitomi


	7. Misunderstandings

**Story: His Slave**

**Chapter 6: Misunderstandings**

**Here ya go *wipes brow* phew that took forever to write**

Recap:

_Itachi's eyes widened since that was the last thing he expected but nevertheless leaned into the kiss but than Hinata's feet got all wobbly again because of the alcohol and her nearly falling did the trick in waking the little prodigy out of his trance. He quickly regained his composure and swept her in his arms right before she hit the floor._

_Even though drunk she still managed to sense his mood turn angry again but when she tried leaning for another kiss he swiftly blocked her this time and poured more cure down her throat in hopes of having her back to normal because he'll be damned if he slept with her in this condition._

_The recent events started again. Itachi angry again only this time at himself for kissing a girl that obviously didn't have a conscious thought of what was going on. Much less what she was doing. Some stoic, emotionless shinobi he turned out to be 'I really should think about quitting ANBU' he thought gloomily._

End Recap.

Hinata's eyes blinked than she closed them back again when the light of the morning sun made contact with her eyes adding more to the splitting headache.

Itachi noticed this and immediately reached over the nightstand and placed two objects in her numb hands. The raven still seated placed himself at an angle such that the sun hit his back not his poor slave's face.

Hinata having sensed this change in movement opened her eyes and saw a glass of water and pills in her hands. She blinked questioningly at him.

"I would have given them to you yesterday and you would have avoided this headache today but you were already sleeping so I decided not to wake you up" He said monotonously and for once in his life the ANBU captain felt the need to avert his eyes from hers lest she finds out what he said is a lie.

In truth he was responsible since he was the one that gave her the sleeping pills because she wouldn't sober up and there was no way he would have slept with her in that condition. He had a feeling that 'sleeping' was definitely on his affectionate drunken slave's mind, it just didn't mean resting. So he decided to put her to sleep for real (sleeping pills) and give him some peace of mind knowing she'll be out till morning when hers and his headache will begin.

Hinata clutched her belly but noticed that although she felt a little nauseous it wasn't to the point that she would throw up for real and even all the other symptoms seemed to have been decreased too.

"I gave you an uchiha remedy yesterday. The pills were supposed to help you sober up but they also decrease the hangover so you should be fine after a couple of hours and a good breakfast"

"Thank you Itachi" she smiled gratefully at him.

Itachi realized by the way his little slave was acting that she didn't remember last night's kiss and he sure as hell wasn't going to remind her. If things continued the way they were before than it was good enough for him. He was ANBU after all he couldn't afford distractions.

He sighed as he remembered his other problem and he got sick of stalling so he just dropped the bomb-shell on her "Under Father's orders you'll be sent today to another slave to receive 'lessons'"

Hinata may have been innocent but she was in no way stupid so after her master finished the sentence her face gone brighter than a tomato in a few milliseconds and she started stuttering "…b…uu…t!" at this point Itachi felt like killing his father for making his shy, little slave start stuttering again.

"You just play along and humor father while I try to work something out and get you out of there. It'll only be for a couple of hours and I'll even come walk you off and pick you up" he encouraged her but even he didn't seem too thrilled about his little enslaved angel receiving perverted lessons.

* * *

*With Neji and Hanabi*

Hanabi's tear-swollen eyes blinked forward at the morning sun as she muttered lifelessly "I wonder how Tsukiko is doing?"

Neji blinked. Sure his little cousin was a shinobi but both her and Hinata were horrible at masking their emotions. It was a trait they got from their dead mother so it was definitely shocking hearing Hanabi speaking in a monotone voice but he blamed that on the fact that they had been running at top speed, non-stop since yesterday night. Still he didn't know how to answer her question so he asked one of his own "Do you want to take a break? We haven't stopped once and it's already morning. I'm sure if we stop for a little bit we won't get caught after we put in this much distance. That and we'll reach Konoha in a couple of hours"

"No. Tsukiko didn't come with us because she felt she wasn't strong enough. I won't be a dead-weight either" she said without a hint of emotion but you could easily spot the determination on her eyes. The determination to find her big sister.

* * *

*With the slave-teacher*

A girl with about a million angry marks on her forehead was scrubbing furiously at a giant tub as ordered by her master. She lathered some more soap and resumed the scrubbing as she cursed for about a hundredth time that morning "Why does this fucking tub have to be this damn huge!" than as if to humor her, her stomach answered for her as it made a loud grumble indicating that she didn't have breakfast.

She growled out loud enough for her master to hear "And what's up with no having breakfast! I demand to have **all** three meals a day! It's part of the human rights!"

"Slaves don't have rights. Now shut that smart mouth of yours or you won't have lunch either" her master's muffled voice came from the other room.

She growled low but said nothing more since she knew he had her beat there. Than in a great show of shinobi grace she stumbled on the slippery soap still on the tub and glided down the tub and fell flat on her bum "Damn it all to heeeeeeeeell!"

Her master peered through the door "I told you to _clean_ the tub not take a bath in it yourself, jackass. Now hurry up some uchiha slave will be coming over today for you to teach. So you better not put shame to my infamous name at least no more than you usually do on a regular basis!"

"SHANNARO!"

* * *

*With Mikoto*

Mikoto was working alone on the guestroom again for Hinata. Her husband didn't approve on Hitomi and Itachi sleeping in different rooms because after all she was a slave. She grumbled to herself and quoting her ex's I mean husband's words "What's a slave good for if not in bed? He said. We Uchihas don't do charity if she's a slave than she'll have to act like one, he said. I forbid them to sleep in different rooms, he said. That idiotic husband of mine"

Since overly-stubborn Fugaku didn't agree with this there was no way in hell he was going to help even if it meant leaving his wife to do it all on her own. So here she was stuck doing all the heavy work and pushing an overly-heavy wardrobe to cover the giant hole her sons made so the room would be a bit more private.

She wiped her off her brow and growled out "That jerk of a husband of mine is going to pay for leaving me to do this all on my own!"

* * *

*With Itachi and Hinata*

Hinata was pissed off and it's definitely a rare phenomenon to see the nice and kind Hinata angry at _anyone_.

Itachi sighed and shrugged it off as if it were nothing "You'll get used to it with time"

'Before or after I kill myself?' she thought in shock thinking he was inhuman for being able to put up with these annoying fangirls currently following them.

"I-I …I c-could get r-rid of them for you" she offered with her signature stuttering because she wasn't completely sure if it was her place as a slave to say such things. Sure her master was kind to her and she'd like to keep it that way but she wanted to help him no matter the cost.

"That'll never work, Hitomi. I'm not underestimating you as a shinobi but they're really stubborn. Father, mother, Sasuke. Even I've tried but nothing not even torture works" he said seriously "They're beyond the laws of human nature"

She sighed and this time spoke a bit more easily seeing that her master didn't seem offended "W-Which do you prefer? Losing the fangirls but damage your name a _little_ bit or remain the way you are?"

He gave her a questioning look gently asking her to elaborate.

"I have a plan that would get rid of them but it _will_ damage your reputation so what do you prefer?" she said determinedly and not beating around the bush knowing that'll only make things worse.

"I think you know the answer for that" he smirked letting his enslaved angel have a shot at them so he could test her abilities that way whilst wondering what she's got up her sleeve.

* * *

*With Neji and Hanabi*

Neji and Hanabi had made it to konoha in a few hours just like Neji had said they would and easily infiltrated the leaf village and no they didn't sneak in through a top-secret, cool passageway or with flashy techniques. It was a pretty simple strategy actually because anything too big would alert their presence. They simply snuck in through the front gate with an alias and a 'cover story'. Before they got to Konoha they made a quick stop to a small village near Konoha to buy some contacts for their eyes and their 'cover story'.

"Get ten already sharpened kunais for only 3836 yen" (A/N it may sound like much but it's only 41.80 dollars)

They had a LOT of shinobi at their stand since kunais usually were much more expensive and generally you'll have to continue sharpening them yourself if you want them to cut anything else besides paper because usually the civilians that made the kunais only sharpened them to their standard not shinobi standard so once you buy them you'll have to keep sharpening them for hours non-stop. So this was more than a fair bargain.

"Neji it's your turn to lose your voice …I mean yell the prices" Hanabi's shoulders slumped forward in exhaustion.

Neji started yelling the prices whilst at the same time twitching his right eye lid in anger at having to do something as preposterous as this than he saw a snobby looking girl near him inspecting the kunais for flaws and even though she couldn't find any she still continued frowning.

He went over to her and after a little flirting whilst at the same time ignoring her and helping the other customers. She immediately fell head over heels for him like all the rest of the female population and bought an entire set of kunais, shurikens and other weaponry leaving her broke for a year or two.

Her friend eyed her like she was crazy "Why did you buy all those weapons when you're not even a shinobi?"

She said with a sloppy smile like she was in a daze "I just had a feeling destiny will be smiling down upon me" she looked towards Neji and waved but he didn't even spare her a glance making her feel like crying.

"Do you even know the meaning of destiny?" her friend asked feeling more out of the loop but all she received was a hopeless shrug so she continued "Yeah neither do I"

"He just _stole_ all my friggin money and he didn't even return my love!" she yelled in the middle of the streets making everyone snicker.

Her friend agreed "Yupp he definitely sucked you dry" than she continued pushing her towards a less crowded area so she could rant without making a fool of herself any more than she already done.

The day quickly changed to night and the hyuugas are seen packing up their stand and heading towards the house they rented earlier that day.

"Of all the cover stories couldn't you pick something better than us actually having to **work** and sell weapons! I can't even feel my throat anymore after all that yelling!" Hanabi yelled at her cousin who seemed like he didn't mind in the slightest which only infuriated her even more.

"Konoha isn't a little village we can easily infiltrate and we've only managed to get this far because we're originally from the fire country. The only way we could have infiltrated without arising suspicions was to disguise ourselves as merchants and there is no way I'm going to sell silks, robes, dolls or anything of the sorts" when he saw his tomboyish cousin flinching at the thought of selling 'girly things' he smirked "Glad to see we're on the same page"

"Still…" Hanabi persisted unwilling to give up her cause just yet.

"This is only for until we locate Hinata and get her out of here. For now we just have to play along because there's no way we can defeat an entire shinobi village on our own. We're at their mercy right now" he advised "Which is why I didn't want to bring you along"

"That's _exactly_ why I'm here because we _are_ in a shinobi village and in case you forgotten I am a shinobi even if it's not official yet" she said determinedly.

"It'll never be official because your father will never allow it" Neji reprimanded his over-confident cousin "and you're only genin level" he finished shoving her pride in her face.

* * *

*With Hinata*

Right now Hinata was in her 'teacher's' room but no matter how much she tried she still couldn't tear her eyes of off the pink hair in front of her.

Sakura sighed immediately noticing that she was looking at the patch in her hair which _didn't_ have hair. It was completely bare "I got a lollipop stuck in my hair and my master thought it wise to cut the lollipop off along with most of my hair. He's terrible when it comes to styling hair. I'm just glad he didn't shave my entire head bald but even though it's only a little spot that's bald I still look ridiculous"

"It's not that bad" Hinata tried to reassure her pink haired friend without even a hint of her trademark stutter showing how much she meant her words.

"Thanks Hitomi. I just wish everybody else thinks like you" than Sakura smirked "Now on to the topic which is why you're here. I don't want my master to eat my head off for not giving you good tips to use on your master"

Easily catching Hinata's blush she immediately deducted that she was new to being a slave so she tried to start with the easy stuff first "Now lets see first…"

* * *

*With Tsukiko*

Tsukiko lathered the floor with more soap and continued rubbing furiously trying to make it shine so much that she would be able to see her own reflection on the floor.

"You're over-working, Tsukiko. You should take a rest" the head cook Saiki stated instead of asking as she stood on a spot that hasn't been washed yet.

"I can't I need to continue. This isn't for work this is punishment for my treason. I need to work my hardest so I won't enrage Lord Hyuuga anymore than I already have" Tsukiko informed methodically to the elderly woman in front of her.

The elderly woman laughed outright at that making the wrinkles on her face stand out more "Nonsense child. You keep forgetting I practically raised Hiashi" she said remorselessly without even thinking twice before saying her lord's name "And if he was _really_ mad at you he wouldn't have added more cleaning duties to your already never-ending list. You already are a servant after all this should be a piece of cake. If he was _truly_ punishing you, you would be dead since that's the _only_ punishment for traitors"

"That thought occurred to me but I immediately brushed it off" Tsukiko replied bewildered, still not completely sure about her lord.

The elderly woman smiled grimly at this but this time the smile didn't reach her eyes "Yes everybody is fooled by his emotionless attitude but like everyone else he is human" her eyes twinkled as she continued "Besides I'm starting to think there's more to all this than meets the eye. So far the only thing I'm sure of is the betrothal but who knows how the youngsters are doing"

"Betrothal? What betrothal?" Tsukiko nearly screamed whilst her eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets whilst trying to convince herself that Saiki didn't hit herself on the head or had something that didn't work quite right up there.

"Between little Hinata and Fugaku's eldest of course" she frowned "He might be going about it the wrong way but it's still a betrothal. Sort of. Honestly I thought I raised that child Hiashi better than this! How many times do I have to tell him training and betrothals don't mix well!" the old woman reprimanded as if she was talking about a little child trying to disobey his elders and eat that little extra chocolate.

"Training? Betrothal?"

Saiki sighed exasperated "You'll understand once you see our Hinata again in a few months. I just hope that uchiha is going easy on poor Hinata. Oh well I'll find out tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?"

"Hiashi will be going to Konoha to discuss some tariff votes with the head of the Uchiha clan and there's no way he'll go there without his trusty head cook" she winked easily implying that he didn't honestly need a cook seeing as the uchiha clan is as rich as they are so they surely have good food "He didn't ask but I think he's expecting me to talk to Hinata and give her some parental advice seeing as he's no good at that field. We're going to be _coincidentally_ visiting there where there just _happens_ to be his daughter" by now her throat was dripping with sarcasm "Maybe I'll even get to say hello to Neji and Hanabi too while I'm there"

"Does Uchiha-sama know this?"

Saiki only smiled knowingly at this.

"Wait Neji and Hanabi? Is he going to hunt them down? Will they be punished?" Tsukiko asked worriedly like an over-protective mother.

Saiki rolled her eyes "Far from it. We're going to pretend they aren't even there and let them carry on with their plans freely" she smirked "Hiashi is going to have to be one hell of an actor to be able to pretend he doesn't recognize his own daughters and nephew"

* * *

*With Hinata*

By now Hinata's face was so red you couldn't see a hint of her usual porcelain skin and by each word her instructor Sakura was saying prodded the little slave further into unconsciousness. The only thing that kept her still conscious was sheer will power.

Hinata thought miserably 'I must be improving if only a little. Normally I would have fainted hours ago after hearing the slightest hint from what Sakura is saying but I've managed to stay conscious and actually listen to her. After what I've just heard I should be somewhere along the lines in a coma not awake…ahh' her thoughts went to an abrupt halt when she caught wind of what was just said making her involuntarily picture an indecent Itachi in a very suggestive pose.

"Any questions Hitomi?" Sakura smiled in sympathy at the girl that looked like she wanted to be killed on the spot, burn her remains and let her ashes be blown by the wind so there definitely won't be any traces of her existence left behind.

"Umm…I…I…d…don't!...h..ave to do…t…this?" Hinata tried to say but ended up asking.

Sakura laughed and said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world "Of course why else would I have been told to teach you in the first place"

Hinata's stuttering nearly left her when it came to defending Itachi "B…but my master's kind…I'm sure he wouldn't …f…force me to-" but she was cut off.

Sakura looked at her weirdly as if she lost her mind "Sure he would. Why else would he have asked for a slave?"

"Asked?"

"Well yeah it's not like they pass off slaves through the mail box because they feel like it like when they advertise. They ask for slaves, buy them and get one. Simple logic really" Sakura pointed it out as if she was pointing it out to an idiot "He's probably trying to trick you with his kindness. Some slave-masters do that"

Involuntarily Hinata started trembling in fear at the advise she was given by her new friend. Just as she felt she couldn't take the evil Itachi images coursing through her head anymore and nearly gave in to faith and topple over the real Itachi barged through the door. She nearly screamed in horror but managed to hold herself together but just barely.

Sakura misunderstood Itachi's hurriedness "Geez you're this anxious to see what your slave learned" she rolled her eyes in disgust "And I thought my master was a pervert"

Hinata wanted to die just than and there when she heard that and refused to look at her master. Meanwhile right now Itachi felt like killing the pink haired bitch for misunderstanding his actions and scaring his poor enslaved angel even more.

Itachi tried his best to hide his irritation and managed to grit out calmly "Sorry for barging in after only thirty minutes but I just remembered Hitomi's medical appointment with Lady Tsunade" he hinted hoping Hinata would catch on, agree with him and leave this nightmare behind but with what Hinata had heard right now she couldn't think reasonably so she just nodded like a obedient little slave without even knowing what she was nodding to.

After they got out of the house Itachi noticed his slave's confused expression and noted that no matter how curious she was she still wouldn't dare ask him. He immediately figured that she was still scared of him by what she heard "What is it Hitomi?"

"Umm…I…d..don't have a medical appointment" she added for good measure "Master"

Itachi winced at the 'master' but quickly hid it before she could notice "You have one now and I told you" he tried to make himself seem approachable and dare he say it. Kind "You can call me Itachi"

"Thank you" she was feeling more comfortable around him and she even went so far as to smile gratefully up at him but just in case she decided to keep her friend Sakura's warning and still won't trust him completely "But Sakura-chan works with Tsunade-sama so I'm sure she'll find out it was a lie"

"You'd be surprised what the Hokage will do for a few bottles of sake. Even go so far as to fake an illness" Itachi shrugged unrepentantly as if it didn't bother him in the slightest but deep down he was glad he got her out of there and that now she seemed less tense around him than she was when he came to pick her up.

* * *

*In the Uchiha mansion*

Itachi and Hinata had just got into the house when Mikoto ran over to them with a proud smile on her face. She looked almost like she wanted to pat herself on the back but that would just be weird.

"Hitomi I finished your room for you. I wouldn't say it's perfect but hey nothing is perfect" she whispered to Hitomi "Not even my sons but I don't want to embarrass my big boy"

Hinata blushed shyly but than she thanked her. She was glad that tonight she'll be sleeping in her own room. It wasn't that she hated being in the same room and bed with Itachi or anything in fact she liked being in his presence but after what she had heard today she didn't think she could be able to face her Master especially in his bed with barely any clothes on so she happily skipped off upstairs to her room leaving Mikoto and Itachi downstairs.

Mikoto noticed the frown that was placed on her usually stoic son's face and when she saw that Hinata was out of earshot she smirked and remorselessly pointed out "Miss her already?" and with that she went to follow Hinata to her room to help her settle in whilst ignoring the death glare her son was aiming at her retreating back.

* * *

It was night time. Some time around midnight and everyone was sleeping soundlessly in their rooms even Hinata. Well not everyone. Fugaku unfortunately instead of sleeping in a warm bed with his wife he was sleeping on the dumpster that was at the back of his house. He knew that if he slept on the doorsteps his buddies will start teasing him about getting kicked out of his own house. Again. So to avoid that grief he decided to sleep on the dumpster that was at the back of the house where no one could spot him and be humiliated any further.

This time Mikoto's reason for kicking him out was because she was so angry with him for not helping her arrange Hinata's room and speaking poorly of her that she kicked him out of his own house because he wouldn't give in but Fugaku was stubborn and if he wanted something he always gets it and right now he didn't want that slave to sleep in the guest room. With that thought in mind he activated his sharingan eyes and aimed them at Sasuke's bedroom window, watching him intently while casting the genjutsu that he knew his youngest wasn't strong enough to remove by himself.

* * *

*With Sasuke*

Sasuke woke up in the depth of night irritated that he had to wake whilst in the midst of a good dream just so he could go to the bathroom.

Without even opening his eyes his sleep-deprived legs walked him out of his room to search blindly for the nearest door where he could satisfy his needs. Only the nearest door wasn't the bathroom. It was Hinata's room. Without even noticing what he was doing like a zombie he just followed his mind's orders and opened the stupid door.

* * *

*With Hinata*

Hinat awoke to a swooshing sound. She opened her eyes groggily and with her vision still a bit blurrily she looked towards her window wondering if it was raining but the weather seemed normal enough.

Just as she was about to fall asleep again she noticed a figure of someone in her room but since it was dark she couldn't make out who it was.

She quickly cast a genjutsu over her pale lilac eyes to make them look black since there wasn't enough time for her to put the contacts back on. She hoped that whoever that was in her room didn't notice.

"E-excuse me?" she questioned with a little stutter trying to find out who's in her room so late at night. She shyly clutched her blanket higher up her small body so that now the only thing that can be seen were her eyes because the blanket now even covered the lower half of her face.

When she got no response she got worried but than some moonlight made its way on her intruder giving her a good view of him and what was causing the 'rain'.

"AAAAAGHHHH!" Hinata screamed in fear at seeing Sasuke naked in her room and pissing on her floor.

That scream was enough to wake up Sasuke out of his stupor and alert everyone currently residing within the mansion.

Sasuke glared at the annoying girl currently trying to hold back her screams and bury her head in her pillow with a face that was currently changing colors every mille second whilst wondering how he even ended up there in the first place. He remembered going to sleep and than by some miracle he fond himself in his brother's slave's room. Than he noticed she was making hand motions towards him and his eyes moved with her hands downwards until his eyes finally landed on what the annoying slave was screaming in the middle of the night for.

Sasuke nearly eeped in surprise but an uchiha doesn't eep so he settled to looking like a confused monkey as he zipped up his trousers in a swift motion.

Itachi having heard Hinata's scream earlier kicked her door open with his sharingan activated, looking like he was preparing to fight a thousand missing-nins and in truth he was. Mikoto not too long behind him ran through the door that was prided off its hinges a second ago by her son. She had a lampshade in hand ready to smash the heads of the attackers who where harming her future daughter in law I mean son's slave.

Itachi scanned the situation and was relieved that there weren't any enemies and that his slave was left unharmed. He took a closer look at her and soon concluded 'physically unharmed' seeing as she looked like she wanted to fade to oblivion.

Itachi turned towards his little brother who still looked confused as hell which definitely was a rare sight for any of the uchiha brothers seeing as both geniuses seemed to know everything.

"What happened?" Itachi inquired his little brother while motioning to the floor, Hinata and him.

Sasuke opened his mouth to answer but after a few seconds gaping he closed it back up making himself seem like a fish out of water but than after he took a closer look at Itachi's once-in-a-lifetime expression and he felt like he owed him an explanation "I was in my room than I went to the bathroom and than I woke up here. It's the truth"

"The bathroom is the opposite way. Maybe I should get you a GPS or a map of your own house so next time you won't get lost, foolish little brother" Itachi said sarcastically making Sasuke twitch his right eye in suppressed anger.

Mikoto on the other hand wasn't as kind "Well students are supposed to follow in their teachers footsteps" she said with a smile on her face as she walked over to Hinata "Guess that's what you get when you get Kakashi for a teacher"

Sasuke glared hatefully at his mother. Now he was truly pissed off after being indirectly called a pervert just so she could get a laugh out at his expense seeing as both her and Itachi already realized that Sasuke was under a genjutsu even though he didn't say it out loud.

Mikoto suggested "Say Hitomi how about you sleep in Itachi's room tonight?"

Hinata nodded gratefully.

As Itachi was leaving to his room with Hinata Sasuke stopped him "Tomorrow teach me how to dispel the strong genjutsus"

"Don't worry. I was already planning on training you till you drop"

As they both returned to their room they quckly went to bed to sleep seeing as it was really late and they were both really tired after that long day.

"Sorry for waking you Mast-I mean Itachi" Hinata apologized.

"There's nothing to apologize for I'm just glad you're ok. Now get some sleep Hitomi" Itachi said and afterwards he kissed her forehead unintentionally but instead of making Hinata flinch and move away it made her move closer and rap her arms around his chest in a small, innocent hug.

* * *

*With Mikoto*

When she made it to her room as an after thought she went back out and down o the kitchen, grabbed the biggest garbage bag and marched upstairs with it clutched in both her fists.

Mikoto opened the window which under it was Fugaku sleeping peacefully on he dumpster with a content smile on his face. She smiled mercilessly as she dropped the garbage bag on his head making said man curse a few choice words which aren't fit for anyone to hear.

**As usual reviews are well appreciated and thanks for all those that put my story on alert, favorited and especially reviewed XD**

**Oh and Let's Play Funeral sry i couldn't update sooner lolz i really wanted to make your birthday wish come true but hey i guess wishes don't come true for most ppl XD and m101 what exactly do you want to know about the twins? Could you please clarify and if you're talking about parentage that will be cleared in later chapters... **


End file.
